Nami GT Saga
by Loser93
Summary: Final de la trilogia de Nami... Varios años después de la muerte de Monkey D Luffy, la navegante de los Piratas Mugiwara se escondió en la isla que la vio crecer, pero tras mucho tiempo de paz el infierno se abrió, para averiguar la relación entre Goku y el misterioso agujero, Nami deberá enfundarse de nuevo el traje para ir en busca de respuestas, ¿Te lo vas a perder?
**Disclaimer: One Piece y Dragon Ball GT no me pertenecen, ya que son propiedad de Eiichiro Oda, Toei y Akira Toriyama**

 **Sin más dilación, empecemos.**

 **Fic dedicado a todos aquellos que dejaron review y favoritos en "Goku vs Arlong en Cocoyashi" y "Nami TS: Garlick Junior inmortal".**

 _Hace muchos años, un hombre llamado Monkey D Luffy se convirtió en la segunda persona en encontrar el legendario tesoro "One Piece" y ser el Rey de los Piratas, pero pocos meses después murió por una misteriosa enfermedad y su tripulación se disperso_

 _Tras la muerte de su capitán, Nami regresó a Cocoyashi, el lugar donde creció bajo la tiranía del Gyojin Arlong para esconderse de la Marina y el Gobierno Mundial._

 _Hoy, se cumple un mes de la invasión del Tsufur Baby a la Tierra y posterior reconstrucción del planeta._

 _Era un día normal en Cocoyashi, la antigua navegante de los piratas "Sombrero de Paja" era ya una mujercita mayor de unos cuarenta años, que ayudaba a su hermana Nojiko en lo que podía, su cabello naranja había perdido un poco de color por la edad, y llegaba a su espalda, en su cara tenia alguna arruga y vestia simplemente con una camisa blanca de manga corta y unos pantalones negros, en uno de los brazos llevaba la pulsera que le dio su hermana y también calzaba unas sandalias marrones._

-Que quieres que haga ahora, Nojiko?

-Ve a casa de Genzo y dile que no hace falta que traiga mas.

-Ya voy -la joven se fue hacia casa de su padre adoptivo, cuando estaba llegando levanto la mirada y vio algo sorprendente en el cielo nublado.

 _Lo que Nami vio fue un agujero enorme ahí arriba, y algún que otro rayo cayendo_.

 _En otra parte del mundo, momentos antes de aquello, la familia Son miraba la televisión tranquilamente, cuando una noticia de última hora los dejó sin palabras._

-Damas y caballeros, lamentamos interrumpir el programa, pero nos ha llegado un reporte especial desde East City, conectamos con ellos.

-¿Que ha ocurrido exactamente?

-¡Por alguna razón extraña el cielo se ha abierto y ha empezado a salir gente de ahí! No sabemos porque ha ocurrido algo así, pero hay quienes dicen que es el fin del mundo, tenemos una imagen de ese momento.

 _En el video que enseñaron se podía ver viejos enemigos como Zarbon, A-19 o Bojack saliendo del agujero._

-No sabemos por... La retransmisión se cortaba, cuando una voz apareció detrás del presentador -¿que quieren? Aléjense.

-Este planeta será de Lord Freezer, y no quiere a nadie vivo -el alienígena violeta de cabeza alargada mato al presentador, al cámara y destruyo la videocámara.

-¿East City? ¡Responded, maldición!

-Señor Smith, Tooru-san ha muerto.

-¡Mierda! ¿Hey, han llamado a Satán?

-Si, pero no responde.

-Seguramente estará entrenando...

Al oír la voz de Kaiosama, Pan cerró la televisión.

-¿Es usted, Kaiosama? ¿Sabe que esta ocurriendo?

-Para eso te llamo cabeza de chorlito, el infierno se ha abierto por culpa de Gero y Mu, y todos los villanos han salido, y no solo eso, también han asesinado a todos los demonios guardianes.

Mientras Goku charlaba con Kaiosama, una voz en el cielo se escucho, por lo que todos salieron de casa.

-Se que estas oyendo esto ahora mismo Son Goku, así que, ¿que te parece si vienes aquí y charlamos?

 _La voz de Gero resonó por todo el mundo, en Cocoyashi, tras escuchar el nombre de su maestro, Nami se mostro en alerta._

-Oye Nami, Goku no es ese chico que nos libero de Arlong? -pregunto Nojiko acercándose a su hermana.

-Si, no conozco a nadie más que se llame así, pero ¿por que querrán que vaya?

-No lo se, pero si es tan poderoso como la ultima vez que lo vi no tendrá problema.

-Eso espero.

En Corporación Capsula recibieron una llamada de Chi-Chi.

-Si, amiga, acabo de verlo por televisión, que piensa hacer Goku?

-Sigue hablando con Kaiosama, pero por lo que están hablando esta decidido a ir.

-¿Que Kakarot tiene pensado ir al infierno? Yo también pienso ir -dijo Vegeta que escuchaba la conversación desde la cámara de gravedad junto a sus hijos.

-Tú sigue entrenando, solo quieren a Goku, de ti nadie ha dicho nada.

-¿¡Que has dicho!?

-¿Papa, por que quieres ir?

-Es obvio, porque me da la gana.

-Sabes Vegeta, haz lo que quieras.

-Por supuesto que lo hare, y vosotros dos, por hoy hemos terminado.

-Que suerte -pensaron ambos hermanos cuando vieron a Vegeta salir del lugar.

 _En la ciudad, Goten salía con su pareja, Pares._

-¿Seguimos con la cita? ¿O vas a estar mucho tiempo mirando ese agujero?

-Eh? Ah, perdón, es que no puedo dejar de pensar en por que quieren que mi padre vaya allí.

-Eso son trucos, tontito, si no vienes, me vuelvo a casa -la joven se giro molesta y marchándose, cuando un hombre de piel y cabello verde vestido con una armadura se puso en medio.

-Apártate del medio -al verle la cara se sonrojo -que guapo es -pensaba contenta -hola guapo, ¿como te llamas?

 _Sin mediar palabra, el hombre extendió su mano para matar a la chica, cuando Goten apareció rápidamente y se la aparto._

-¿Que intentas hacer?

 _El hombre verde le golpeo con un derechazo que el joven Son sintió un poco._

-¡Eso duele! -velozmente estampo su puno en el estomago del hombre que se agacho por el golpe y se aparto -¿quien eres tu?

-¡Soy Zarbon, y voy a matarte! -se transformo en un monstruo y trato de matar a la chica, pero Goten la aparto y lo volvió a golpear.

-¡A ella ni la toques! -sin transformarse en Super Saiyan mato a Zarbon sin miramientos, luego miro a la joven -lo siento mucho, amor, pero creo que es mejor que vuelvas a casa.

-E-está bien, estaré esperando tu llamada -tras darle un beso en la mejilla, la joven se marcho, y Goten se fue volando hacia su casa, cuando durante el camino se encontró con Trunks y Bra.

 _En unas montanas ocultas, Tenshinhan y Chaoz entrenaban juntos, cuando un hombre blanco y orondo y dos hombres de color marrón con armadura y pistola por mano, interrumpieron su pelea._

-¿Tu eres A-19, el robot del tal Gero, que haces aquí?

-Estoy aquí para mataros.

-Puedes intentarlo -por sorpresa de Chaoz, Tenshinhan elimino a los otros hombres.

-¡Tu! Deja de imitarme -dijo A-19 mirando a Chaoz.

-¿Imitarte? Está loco, mátalo Ten.

El hombre de tres ojos disparo varios Dodompa que el robot absorbió, pero no pudo hacer nada con el Kikoho que lo desintegro lentamente.

-No necesitaba ayuda, pero muchas gracias amigo -dijo Tenshinhan sin mirar a su compañero.

-¿Que crees que deberíamos hacer ahora?

-Nada, me gustaría ir, pero ya no puedo compararme ni a Goku ni a Vegeta, ellos pueden acabar con todo.

 _En un edificio de North City, Yamcha defendía su casa del general Blue y Black._

-¡Fuera de mi hogar!

-Eres débil -Blue trato de congelar a Yamcha, pero para su sorpresa este lo esquivo y le dio una patada, entonces Black lo agarro por detrás.

-No puedes hacer nada contra nosotros.

-Eso no te lo crees ni tu -Yamcha empezó a pegarle codazos en el pecho al hombre de color que lo soltó, para luego atacarlo con su "Colmillo de lobo" y con las palmas de su mano lo tiro por la ventana.

-¡Muere! -Blue saco una pistola y disparo por la espalda a Yamcha, quien cogió la bala con sus manos desnudas y se la devolvió, matándolo al instante.

-Que tipos mas débiles, de esto puede ocuparse Goku fácilmente, aunque tratare de ir a ayudar.

 _En Kame House, Mutenroshi estaba frente a Tao Pai Pai y Crane._

-¿Que haces aquí, viejo loco?

-He venido a matarte, junto a mi hermanito.

-Desde hace mucho tiempo que no lucho, espero no haber perdido el toque -pensaba mientras se quitaba la camisa y se encaraba a Tao Pai Pai.

-¿De verdad piensas ganarle, pervertido?

-¡Por supuesto que si! -se lanzo a por el hombre de la trenza, quien le dio una paliza rápidamente.

-Para eso salgo del infierno, que tontería -cuando se disponía a matarlo, la patada de alguien evito la muerte del anciano.

-¿¡No puede ser, tu eres...!?

-Si, soy Mr. Satán, y he venido a vengar la muerte de mi maestro.

-¿Desde cuando sabe volar este? Si hizo el ridículo ante Cell -pensaba Roshi viéndolo.

-¿Por que vuelas? Eres un hombre que dice ser un héroe, pero solo hace el ridículo por televisión

-Gracias a mi hija y a mi yerno he aprendido a volar, un poco aunque sea.

-A ti te conozco, ¿tu no eres el alumno de ese hombre patético que se rio de mi? -dijo Tao Pai Pai colocándose de pie.

-Exacto, he esperado años para hacerlo, ya que no pude participar en ningún torneo en los que participaste.

-Veamos si eres tan débil como tu maestro.

 _Asesino y héroe lucharon con fuerza y valentía, cuando Crane intento atacar por la espalda a Satán, un Kamehameha de Roshi lo mando volando._

-¡Mi hermano! -exclamó Tao Pai Pai, cuando recibió un puñetazo de Mr. Satán y una "Patada Dinamita".

-¡Habéis tenido suerte, pero volveré! -el hombre se fue volando en busca de su hermano.

 _En casa de Goku, este termino de hablar con Kaiosama, cuando llegaron Vegeta, Goten, Trunks y Bra, que se unieron a Gohan, Pan y Uub._

-Veo que todos ya estáis aquí, bien, voy a hacer caso a la voz y voy a ir.

-Yo voy contigo Kakarot, no voy a dejarte toda la diversión a ti.

-No, tú debes quedarte aquí, porque si me pasa algo malo me gustaría que tú protegieras la Tierra.

-Para eso ya están todos estos vagos con las hormonas revolucionadas.

-Da igual, ¿pero y si mientras estás conmigo alguien mata a Bulma y nadie puede evitarlo?

 _Tras pensar unos segundos, decidió hacer caso a su amigo/rival._

-Está bien, no debería ni escucharte, pero este planeta ha logrado ablandarme.

-Gracias Vegeta, y chicos, vosotros sois el futuro, no permitáis que este bonito planeta se destruya.

-Protegeremos la Tierra aunque para ello nos dejemos la vida.

-Así me gusta -dijo Goku sonriendo, para luego mirar a su esposa -Chi-Chi, sabes que te quiero, y moriría por ti, pero esto es algo que debo hacer.

-Ya lo sabia, amor mío, patea todos los traseros que haga falta para volver sano y salvo -hablo Chi-Chi mientras era abrazada un poco por Videl.

 _Dándose palmadas en la cara, se dirigió hacia el agujero a toda velocidad, que se cerró al instante en el que Goku entro._

-Bienvenido a nuestra humilde morada, Son Goku.

 _En la Tierra, todo el mundo vio el agujero cerrándose._

-Buena suerte, abuelito -dijo Pan cruzando las manos.

-No temas por tu abuelo, seguro que volverá -dijo Uub colocándole una mano en el hombro.

-Ya habéis oído a Kakarot, es hora de eliminar la basura enemiga de una vez.

-¡Si! -exclamaron todos y se marcharon volando en direcciones diferentes.

-Ojala vuelvan pronto.

-Todos son muy poderosos, pero no hace falta que te lo diga.

 _Tras ver el agujero cerrándose, Nami decidió ir en busca de respuestas, así que corrió hacia su casa y desempolvo el traje que le dio Kamisama cuando entrenó con él._

-¿A donde vas?

-Necesito encontrar respuestas, y ahora es el momento de hacerlo -cambiándose rápidamente, la joven se fue volando a toda prisa.

-Ten cuidado por favor -pensó Nojiko viendo a su hermana partir.

 _Mientras volaba, Nami oyó explosiones y vio las ciudades siendo atacadas, pero sin hacer mucho caso siguió su camino hacia Monte Paoz._

 _En casa de Goku, Chi-Chi, Videl y Bulma miraban por la televisión todo lo que ocurría por el mundo, cuando sintieron algo que aterrizaba cerca de la casa._

-¿Que es eso? -pregunto Bulma.

-No lo se, pero su energía me resulta familiar.

Las tres mujeres salieron y se encontraron a Nami.

-¿¡Quien eres y que haces en este lugar!? -exclamo Videl poniéndose en pose de lucha -hace tiempo que no entreno, pero todavía se defenderme.

-No quiero peleas, tan solo quiero hablar con una mujer llamada Chi-Chi.

-Yo soy Chi-Chi, ¿que es lo que deseas?

-Puede que no me recuerde, pero mi nombre es...

-Nami, se quien eres, ¿que haces tu por aquí? -pregunto la mujer de Goku con voz seria.

-Pues verá, me gustaría saber que acaba de ocurrir, estaba trabajando en mi isla junto a mi hermana, cuando vi un enorme agujero en el cielo, y una misteriosa voz llamo a Goku-sensei.

-Bien, entremos dentro -se dio la vuelta y las tres mujeres la siguieron, ya dentro, Videl le dio una taza de te.

-Así que buscas a mi marido, pero él no esta aquí como supondrás.

-Lo sé, por eso se cerró el agujero del cielo, ¿por que la voz misteriosa le ha dicho que vaya ahí dentro?

-Porque la voz que se ha escuchado por todo el mundo era de un científico llamado Gero, que fue asesinado por una de sus propias creaciones. -dijo Bulma mirando a Nami

-Y que relación tenían Goku-sensei y ese tal Gero?

-Es una larga historia, antes de decir nada mas creo que es mejor que sepas la historia.

 _En South City, Pan y Bra sintieron varias explosiones y se dirigieron a la zona, allí vieron a dos hombres con armadura, uno era calvo y el otro tenía el cabello largo y negro hasta la espalda._

-Jajaja! Has visto eso, Nappa, mira como corren esos humanos.

-Si, insectos molestos, huid como cobardes -al levantar la mirada, el hombre calvo vio a los dos chicas -Raditz, mira esas dos perras.

-Por que no huis? Acaso no sabéis que los Saiyans somos los guerreros mas poderosos del universo.

-Ya lo sabemos, pero si tan fuertes sois, ¿porque moristeis? -pregunto Bra con burla.

-¡De que te ríes, estúpida!

-Obviamente de ti y tu amiguito.

-Te aplastare con mis propias manos.

-Un momento, Nappa -dijo Raditz de forma seria, para luego mirar a las jovencitas -¿que sabéis de Kakarot y Vegeta?

-¿Pero que estás...?

-¡Calla un momento, y vosotras, contestad!

-¿Kakarot? ¿Te refieres a Goku, verdad?

-Si, a Goku, como se le conoce aquí en la Tierra.

-Yo soy su nieta, Pan, y ella es mi amiga Bra, la hija de Vegeta.

-Lo suponía.

-¿¡Que ocurre aquí!?

-No lo ves, imbécil, nuestro príncipe nos ha traicionado y ahora tiene hijos con una humana.

-Parece que Vegeta se ha vuelto un blando.

-¡Mi padre no es ningún blando! El puede barrer el suelo con vosotros.

-Tranquilízate, Bra.

-No voy a hacerlo, Pan -se transformo el Super Saiyan y elimino de un disparo a los dos Saiyans.

-Quería preguntarles de que conocían a mi abuelo y a tu padre.

-Lo lamento mucho, pero no podía permitir que llamaran débil a mi padre.

-Te entiendo, en fin, vayamos a ayudar a más personas.

-Tienes razón -entonces ambas chicas abandonaron el lugar.

 _En otra parte del mundo, Vegeta se había distraído con algo._

-Parece que Nappa y Raditz siguen siendo los mismos patéticos de siempre, que se podía esperar -pensó cuando oyó a su oponente toser -¿que? Ah si, tu -se giro para mirar a su enemigo.

-¡No me ignores! -cargó ki y atacó a Vegeta, quien paró el ataque con su mano.

-Sigues siendo el mismo insecto que mate en Namek, Dodoria.

-¡No me subestimes! -disparo un potente ataque por la boca que hizo desaparecer a Vegeta.

-Jajajaja! Te lo avise, sucio simio, jajajaja!

-Tantos años en el infierno y aun no has aprendido a detectar el ki? Iluso -lo agarro de ambos brazos desde detrás y coloco su rodilla en la espalda de Dodoria.

-¡Por favor! ¡Suéltame! ¡Me voy a ir, pero no me hagas eso!

-¿A que te refieres?

-¡No quiero morir, ya me pasó una vez, no más!

-¿Así que no quieres morir?

-Claro que no, a nadie le gusta, pero mi oferta sigue en pie, déjame ir y no me veras nunca mas, incluso abandonare este planeta.

No quieres, lo comprendo, pero tú piensas que por vivir en la Tierra me he convertido en un blando, ¿no?

-Yo no creo eso, por... -tras serle arrancados los brazos, Dodoria empezó a gritar de dolor -¡¿por que lo has hecho!?¡He suplicado, me he rebajado, bastardo!

-Tranquilo hombre, toma tus brazos -dijo acercándose a el y metiéndoselos en ambas heridas -¡y ahora lárgate!

-Gracias Vegeta, se que en el fondo eres buena persona -acto seguido, salió a alta velocidad hacia algún lugar desconocido.

-¿Buena persona? Ja, ¿quien lo hubiera dicho? Pero sigo creyendo que eso no es cierto -creo una gran esfera azulada de ki y la lanzo hacia Dodoria. -Big Bang Attack! -el ataque lo extermino sin piedad para luego perderse en la inmensidad del espacio. -menuda panda de debiluchos -pensó suspirando aburrido.

Volando por el cielo para seguir ayudando a los necesitados, algo paso cerca de ellas a toda velocidad y las derribo con sus antebrazos.

-General Rild!?

-Tú eres la joven que iba con el espadachín y el tal Son Goku...

-Si, veo que sigues recordándome, bien, espero que estés lista para morir -al ver a Bra tratando de atacarlo, la agarro de la pierna y la tiro hacia Pan -espero que estéis preparadas para morir -formo una bola verdosa y se la lanzo, pero alguien apareció y chuto la esfera.

-¡Papa!

-¿Estas herida, Pan?

-No es nada, no te preocupes.

-Me alegro -dijo seriamente mientras observaba a Rild.

-¿Crees que puedes ganarme?

-¡No solo puedo ganarte, si no que voy a matarte!

-Inténtalo si te atreves.

-Pan, Bra, iros de aquí e id a ayudar en lo que podáis, yo me ocupare de el.

-Ten cuidado con el, pues puede convertir las cosas en metal.

-No te preocupes, ahora fuera.

-¡De acuerdo, papá! -ambas chicas volvieron a marcharse pero Rild fue a atacarlas y Gohan apareció ante el y lo agarro del brazo.

-¡Tu oponente soy yo!

-¡Suéltame! -aparto su brazo del joven y se preparo para atacarlo, pero este lo golpeo con un rodillazo en el estomago

-¡Huye de aquí si no quieres que te mate!

-¿En serio crees que vas a matarme? ¡Pues eres un iluso! -acercándose de repente al medio Saiyan, le dio un cabezazo y transformo su brazo en metal -¡yo no soy tan patético como cualquiera de esta gentuza!

-Ya veo que no puedo confiarme, mi único recurso ahora es este -pensó Gohan seriamente mientras Rild veía como su enemigo se cortaba el brazo metalizado.

-¿¡Como!?

-No necesito de brazo para matarte, y te lo demostrare -tras un grito y liberar ki, Son Gohan se convirtió en Super Saiyan 2.

 _Sacando toda la rabia de su interior como le dijo su padre una vez, Gohan empezó a darle una paliza, luego le pego una patada y se dirigió volando hacia el, cuando lo golpeo con su antebrazo tirándolo al suelo para luego lanzar un Kamehameha que desintegró al general Rild y parte de la zona._

-Lo he vuelto a hacer... -dijo Gohan suspirando mientras se cogía del brazo cortado -¿pero ahora como lo haré para recuperarme?

 _En North City, Uub peleaba contra soldados rasos y algún Cell Junior, cuando unas cadenas de energía lo cogieron desprevenido._

-Excelente trabajo, muchachos -dijo un imponente hombre de color verde apareciendo. -Bujin, Zangya, sujetadlo ahí.

-Entendido -dijeron ambos mientras su jefe preparaba un ataque para matar al joven, pero cuando iba a lanzarlo, un kamehameha de Yamcha destrozo la técnica.

-¡Otro insecto! No debo preocuparme -dijo Bojack de forma seria.

-¡Detrás de ti!

 _Al darse la vuelta, Yamcha recibió un puñetazo de Bido, quien luego lo golpeó con sus manos entrelazadas y lo envió a chocar contra un edificio._

-¡Malditos seáis! -destruyó las cadenas de energía y logró desintegrar a Bujin de un ataque.

-¡Bastardo! -tanto Bido como Bojack se lanzaron contra Uub quien los esquivó dando un salto hacia atrás, luego atravesó el estomago de Bido y Bojack lo exterminó sin querer.

-Creo que has fallado -dijo Uub con burla.

-Yo creo que no.

-¿¡Que!?

 _Tras matar a su compañero, Bojack agarró a Uub del cuello y se fue volando mientras el hacia atravesar edificios sin piedad, con Zangya detrás de su jefe._

-Tengo que hacer algo para evitar seguir destruyendo, pero que... -pensaba Uub mientras era arrastrado -ya lo tengo, Kaioken x5 -tras aumentar la técnica, el joven disparo una esfera de ki en la cara del pirata galáctico para luego asestarle varios puñetazos de forma rápida, y cuando estaba a punto de ganarle, Bojack lo cogió de la cabeza y empezó a darle cabezazos pero no se dio cuenta hasta tarde de que Uub había colocado su mano en su pectoral izquierdo y se lo atravesó con una ráfaga de ki.

Después de ser agujereado, rápidamente agarro el cuello de Zangya desde atrás.

-¡Maldito!

-Si no te apartas, la mato.

-¿¡Serias capaz de dejar morir a su compañera!?

-Ya la mate una vez, puedo volver a hacerlo.

-¡Mátame! Solo así podrás ganarle.

-No pienso matarte para acabar con el.

-Todos los humanos sois tan débiles y patéticos...

Al encontrarse entre la espada y la pared, Uub decidió tratar de usar su habilidad telepática.

-¿Me puedes oír? Te estoy hablando por telepatía.

-Si, te oigo, ahora mátame, si lo haces, lo mataras a el también.

-Pero no quiero hacerlo.

-¡Debes hacerlo, si lo dejas huir, me matará a mi y luego destruirá todo!

-Pero...

-Nada de peros, soy una villana y tengo que regresar al infierno, igual que el.

-Puedes cambiar, todos podemos.

-¡Ya es demasiado tarde para mi, hazlo ya!

-E-está bien, lo lamento -Uub empezó a cargar el Kamehameha dejando sorprendido a Bojack.

-¡Es un farol! No puedes hacerlo.

-Si puedo... ¡Kamehameha! -el potente ataque fue lanzado y atravesó primero a la chica y luego a su jefe quien la soltó debido a la técnica.

Al caer ambos, Uub se acerco a Zangya preocupado.

-Lamento mucho haber tenido que atacarte.

-No i-importa, h-has hecho l-lo que debías -comento débilmente la mujer.

-Si tan solo pudiera... ¡Un momento, puedo hacerlo, como puedo ser tan estúpido! -exclamo dejando a Zangya extrañada -puedo curarte.

-N-no br-bromees.

-¡No es ninguna broma! -acto seguido, coloco sus manos encima de la herida y comenzó a curarla.

 _De las manos de alumno de Son Goku salió una luz rosa que iba cerrando la herida de la mujer, quien se comenzaba a encontrar mejor, tras haberse curado se levanto perfectamente._

-Muchas gracias por... -al sentir como Bojack se intentaba incorporar se acerco a el.

-A-ayuda, sálvame...

-¿¡Después de haberme hecho sufrir tanto!?

-L-lo... -levanto su mano para que le ayudase a levantarse.

-Nos veremos en el infierno, Bojack! -preparo un ataque para matarlo, pero este fue mas rápido y le desintegro la cabeza.

-Zorra e-estúpida, jeje -al sentir que todo temblaba, vio a Uub cargando un ki oscuro mientras se acercaba con la mirada ensombrecida -¡n-no! ¡No! ¡No! ¡No! ¡No! ¡Nooo!

 _En Satán City, Trunks logró matar a Turles y a sus aliados._

-Por que será que ese tipo se parecía al señor Goku? -estando distraído, logro evitar a tiempo dos rayos violetas.

-Tienes buenos reflejos, muchacho.

-Y tú eres un cobarde que ataca por la espalda. -comento dándose la vuelta viendo al hombre -¿un namekiano como Piccolo?

-Si, soy del planeta Namek, pero lo abandone hace muchísimos años, y ahora que he salido del infierno puedo vengarme de Goku y el namekiano.

-Lamento darte la mala noticia, Goku esta en el infierno, y Piccolo esta muerto.

-¿De verdad piensas que me voy a creer eso?

-Piensa lo que quieras, pero puede que si me derrotas aparezcan.

-Por supuesto que lo hare! -cargo ki y alargo su brazo para coger a Trunks del pie.

-¿¡Que!? -entonces fue arrastrado por la mano de Slug que al acercarse el asesto un puñetazo en el estomago.

-Por que no los llamas y así puedo pelear con gente que valga la pena.

-No soy tan débil como crees -tirado en el suelo, Trunks golpeo la rodilla de su enemigo y luego le clavo su espada en el centro del pecho, tras vomitar sangre, Slug murió rápidamente.

 _En una de las autopistas para huir de la ciudad, cerca de un peaje ocurrió una explosión, al sentirla, Krilin y su mujer, A-18 salieron de su coche y entre el humo vieron la figura de un joven quien se mostro como el hermano gemelo de A-18, A-17._

-Pero si eres tu, hermanita, cuanto tiempo sin vernos -dijo el joven androide sonriendo.

-¡Hermano! ¿Que haces aquí?

-Ni un que tal, ni como te va la vida.

-¡Déjate de bromas, 17!

-Está bien, está bien -dijo levantando la manos para luego cruzarse de brazos. -quiero que te unas a mi y al doctor Gero.

-¿¡Te has vuelto loco!?

-Nada de eso, pero somos hermanos y como tal debemos apoyarnos.

-Antes prefiero morir que unirme a Gero.

-Entonces no me dejas elección -los ojos de 17 se iluminaron, haciendo que los de su hermana también y quien se le acerco lentamente.

-¿Mamá? / ¿Amor? -preguntaron Marron y Krilin.

Al oír la voz de su familia se libero del control de su hermano.

-¡Malditos seáis! -lanzo una ráfaga de para matarlos, pero una chica de cabello naranja desvió el ataque.

-¡Mientras yo este aquí, no les pondrás ni un dedo encima!

-Muchas gracias, ¿pero por que llevas un gi como el que usaba yo?

-Porque hace un tiempo fui la alumna de Goku! -comenzó a cargar ki y se fue a atacar al cyborg quien la gano fácilmente.

-¡Los humanos sois débiles por naturaleza! -cuando se disponía a matar a Nami, un voz en su cabeza evito su ataque.

-Deja las tonterías para más tarde, 17, ven hacia aquí.

-Habéis tenido suerte, pero la próxima no será tan fácil.

 _Después de la huida del androide, Nami les conto a Krilin y a su familia quien era, en otro lado, Pan y Bra sobrevolaban las ciudades en busca de enemigos, cuando en el suelo y de pie se encontraba Uub con la vista fija hacia abajo._

-Uub! ¿Que haces aquí solo? -dijo Pan acercándose al joven junto a su amiga, al tocarlo se quemo la mano -au! Duele, ¿tu que crees que le pasara?

-No tengo ni la menor idea, pero creo que... -el grito de un hombre la desconcentro.

-¡Pan! Bra! ¿Que ocurre aquí?

 _Al darse la vuelta vieron a Gohan sujetándose el hombro sin brazo._

-¡Papá! ¿Que te ha pasado?-grito al borde de las lagrimas y volando hacia su padre para abrazarlo -¿¡donde esta tu brazo!?

-Tuve que amputarlo para evitar que ese desgraciado me matase.

-¿Y ahora como lo harás para recuperarlo?

-Supongo que cuando todo termine pediré ayuda a Shenron para que me ayude.

-O podrías tratar de ir a ver a mi madre y que ponga uno robótico.

-Eso no es para mi -dijo sonriendo para luego separar a su hija del abrazo -hija mía, no debes llorar por esto, me recuperare, ya lo sabes.

-L-lo se, p-pero...

-No pasa nada, cariño mío, y cambiando de tema, que ocurre con Uub?

-No lo sabemos, acabamos de encontrarlo así.

-Quería tocarlo pero algo me lo ha impedido.

-Algo debe haber ocurrido -entonces vio sangre violeta saliendo de detrás de una roca -¿que es eso? -se pregunto mientras descendía hacia el lugar.

-¿De quien será esa sangre?

-Puede que sea de quien le ha hecho eso.

 _Los tres se acercaron y vieron un escenario dantesco, de lo que había sido el cuerpo de Bojack solo le quedaba menos de la mitad y su cara estaba aplastada y totalmente sangrada, al verlo, Pan y Bra vomitaron del asco._

-¡Por Dende! ¿Quien habrá hecho eso?

-Seguro que fue Uub.

-Pero no creo que el fuera capaz de algo así.

-Yo opino lo contrario, algo habrá ocurrido para que lo haya dejado así.

-¿Y creéis que esa será la razón por la que esta de esta forma?

-Seguro, pero creo que no hacemos nada aquí, ocurra lo que ocurra, solo Uub puede solucionarlo.

 _En ese momento, el cielo emitió una ráfaga de luz y se abrió otro agujero, esta vez pequeño y de este descendió una figura._

-¿¡Que demonios ocurre ahora!?-exclamo Goten al ver que el cielo volvía a estar abierto.

 _En otra parte, Vegeta y Trunks encontraron y se fueron volando hasta el lugar, cuando estuvieron allí, vieron a dos androides 17, quienes se unieron en uno solo para sorpresa de padre e hijo, poco después llego Goten y vio la escena._

-¿Que acaba de pasar?

-Pues esos dos se han unido -entonces Mu y Gero aparecieron -y ahora tenéis a nuestra máxima creación, Super A-17.

-Con el, acabaremos con vosotros y con Goku encerrado en el infierno seremos amos y señores del universo.

-No necesitamos a Kakarot para acabar con vosotros.

-Eso ya lo veremos -dijo Mu -acaba con el, numero 17... Por que no me haces caso.

 _Sin mediar palabra, el nuevo super androide lo agarro del cuello para sorpresa de Vegeta, Goten y Trunks._

-¿¡Q-que haces ma-maldito!?

-Yo no sigo tus órdenes.

-¡Acaba con el! -exclamo Gero eufórico.

-¡Traidor! -fue lo ultimo que puedo decir tras ser asesinado.

-Excelente trabajo, ahora acaba con la vida de estos desgraciados.

-¡Preparaos para luchar! -dijo Vegeta transformándose en Super Saiyan 2 mientras los jóvenes llegaban al primer nivel.

 _Rodeando todavía a Uub, Gohan, Pan y Bra sintieron aumentar las energías de los guerreros._

-¿Por que de repente han aumento su energía?

-¡Algo malo debe ocurrir! ¡Vamos! -Gohan y Bra salieron volando mientras Pan observaba a su amigo.

-No tengo ni la menor idea de lo que te esta ocurriendo, pero rezo por que vuelvas en ti pronto -tras decirle esas palabras, Pan se fue para seguir a su padre y a su amiga, en el suelo, Uub todavía con los ojos totalmente abiertos mostro una pequeña sonrisa.

 _En el cielo del campo de batalla, el nuevo Super A-17 dominaba a los guerreros que lo atacaban._

-Que débiles -dijo el androide colocándose bien el cabello.

-¡No te burles de nosotros! -exclamo el orgulloso príncipe volviendo a la batalla, pero 17 lo ataco con una patada, luego lo cogió de la cabeza y lo tiro al suelo, cuando quiso pisarlo, un ataque desde lejos lo obligo a apartarse.

-¡Deja en paz a mi padre! -grito Bra ya transformada para luego lanzarle varias ráfagas de ki a toda velocidad que el androide paraba con sus manos.

 _Desde detrás, Gohan trato de atacarlo pero logro agacharse y lo golpeo en el torso con una patada, pero Pan apareció detrás de su padre y logro golpear al androide_.

-¡Maldita! -la cogió del cuello para estrangularla, pero esta logro revolverse y colocarse en su espalda y hacer explotar una esfera de ki.

-Esto ya esta ganado -dijo Trunks sonriendo orgulloso.

-Se que 17 es muy poderoso y no va a perder, pero creo que me voy a ir yendo a reunir las Bolas Dragon por si acaso algo falla.

 _Debido a su falta de ki, Gero trato de huir de forma disimulada, pero no vio un puno oscuro que lo golpeo en la cara, cuando se recupero vio al culpable._

-¿Ibas a algún sitio, anciano? -dijo la voz de 18 con Nami a su lado.

-¿Eres tu, 18? ¡Sigues siendo tan maleducada como antaño! ¿Y tú quien eres?

-Algunas cosas no cambian, verdad Nami?

-Por supuesto que no -dijo sonriente la mujer mientras se crujía los dedos -así que tratas de huir, rata cobarde, dejas a tu amigo solo.

-¿Amigo? El tan solo es un peón que va a ayudarme a conquistar el mundo.

-Lamento decir que tu no estarás vivo para ese momento -dijo 18 dándole un puñetazo a su creador.

-Maldita bruja -trato de atacarla, pero Nami le agarro el puno con todas sus fuerzas.

-¡No tan rápido! -cubriendo su frente de Busoshoku, Nami le dio un cabezazo al viejo doctor quitándole el sombrero.

-Sois mujeres y yo un hombre, por lo que soy mas poderoso -lanzo dos rayos de sus ojos los cuales ambas esquivaron.

-¡Eso es machismo, viejo decrepito! -Nami y 18 dispararon una potente ráfaga de ki que lo exterminaron sin dejarle tiempo a absorber los ataques.

-Ahora solo nos queda el otro y todo habrá terminado.

En el campo de batalla principal, los guerreros más poderosos de la Tierra estaban desperdigados por el suelo tras haber recibido una paliza de Super A-17

-¿Por...que es-es tan p-poderoso?

-Y s-solo se esta burlando.

 _El androide con una sonrisa burlona se coloco su cabello bien, cuando oyó una voz en su cabeza._

-SEGUNDO BLOQUEO DESACTIVADO.

 _El ojo derecho del androide emitió una luz imperceptible, y cuando Nami y A-18 llegaban al campo de batalla, una luz cubrió a la chica rubia y la encerró en una esfera que se hizo minúscula y que desapareció a alta velocidad._

-¿Que? ¡Mierda! -Nami tuvo que aumentar su velocidad para seguir el objeto, cuando estuvo en el campo de batalla, vio como la esfera entraba en el cuerpo de Super A17, este emitió una luz que cegó a todos los presentes.

-¿¡Que pasa ahora!?

-Maldición.

 _Cuando la luz desapareció, el cabello del androide era rubio, y sus facciones faciales se volvieron un poco más femeninas._

-¡Tened cuidado! ¡Acaba de absorber a A-18!

-¡Que! -exclamó Vegeta tratándose de poner de pie.

 _Al verlo, Nami se acerco al orgulloso guerrero para ayudarlo a levantarse, pero este le apartó la mano de un golpe._

-No necesito de tu ayuda -dijo Vegeta molesto mientras se ponía solo de pie -¡no se quien eres ni por que llevas la misma ropa de Kakarot pero si no quieres que te mate, apártate!

-Haz lo que quieras -comento la joven molesta y cruzándose de brazos -me recuerda a Zoro -pensó mirando de lado a Vegeta.

-No le hagas mucho caso -dijo Gohan sentado debajo de un árbol sujetándose el brazo cortado -es muy orgulloso.

Al ver al joven sin brazo, Nami se acerco a él preocupada.

-¿Que te ha pasado? ¿Te lo ha hecho él?

-Es una larga historia, pero no ha sido ese monstruo.

-¡No te burles de mi! ¡Soy el guerrero más poderoso del Universo! -grito Vegeta lleno de furia mientras cargaba ki a toda velocidad -¡tenia pensado vencer a Kakarot de esa forma, pero parece que no podrá ser así! -el suelo bajo sus pies se destruyo mientas su aura amarilla aumentaba y emitía rayos, en el cielo, las nubes se partían debido a la enorme cantidad de poder que Vegeta emanaba, su cabello corto y de punta se ponía rubio y le crecía hasta la espalda, sus ojos se volvieron de color turquesa y tras una explosión, la luz que lo cubría se desvaneció, y ahí con la mirada afilada y de pie, Vegeta estaba en su forma de Super Saiyan 3 -por fin esta aquí, soy Híper-Vegeta!

-¡Q-que clase de poder es ese! ¡Podría destruir el mundo de un golpe! -exclamo Nami sorprendida y cubriéndose los ojos.

-Parece que Vegeta ha alcanzado el tercer nivel, ahora es casi tan poderoso como mi padre.

-¿Tu padre? No me digas que eres Gohan! Yo soy...

-Nami, te recuerdo -dijo el joven con una sonrisa interrumpiendo a la mujer -gracias por ayudarme aquella vez.

-No tienes por que darlas -rio Nami -ahora tenemos un problema mayor.

-Si.

-¿Crees que tiene alguna posibilidad?

-No, si mi padre estuviera aquí aun tendría una pequeña oportunidad.

-Con toda esa energía que desprende debería ganar de un golpe.

-Podría hacerlo, pero hay problemas, uno es que esta forma cansa mucho y hace gastar mucho ki.

-Pues tendría que darse prisa.

-Debería, pero Vegeta es de esos que al igual que mi padre, siempre busca un desafío para superarse, así que no terminara la batalla deprisa.

-No tienes ni una oportunidad para vencerme -dijo el androide sonriendo.

-¡Eso ya lo veremos! -aumento su energía y empezó a lanzar golpes y puñetazos que el androide esquivaba, pero al contraatacar Vegeta hacia lo mismo.

-¡Están igualados! -comento Trunks con una pequeña sonrisa.

-No lo están, la diferencia es que papa se cansa, en cambio el no -dijo Bra de forma seria

-¿Creéis que deberíamos ayudar?

-Mas bien estorbaríamos.

 _Tal y como había dicho Bra, Vegeta se cansaba por momentos, hasta que vieron como Super A-17 lo empezaba a apalizar._

-¡Ya sé que deberíamos hacer! -exclamó Goten de repente -piensas lo mismo que yo, Trunks?

-¡Si, la fusión! -dijo el hijo mayor de Bulma.

-¿Fusión? ¿Que es eso?

-Es difícil de explicar, pero ahora lo veras.

 _Los dos jóvenes se alejaron uno del otro y se volvieron a transformar en Super Saiyan, entonces hicieron un baile que termino con los dos juntando sus dedos índices, al hacerlo, una luz salió entre ellos y apareció un hombre, de cabello rubio._

-¡Aquí esta! Soy el guerrero más fuerte de la galaxia, el amo y señor, el gran Gotenks! -haciendo poses raras, el nuevo personaje se lanzo contra el androide que no tuvo tiempo a evitar el golpe que recibió de la fusión -¡Misiles Muere Muere! -empezó a lanzar ráfagas de ki a gran velocidad que impactaban en su oponente.

 _Al disiparse el humo tras el ataque, Super A-17 se puso de pie totalmente ileso, dejando sorprendido a Gotenks._

-¿Como es posible? ¡Tenias que haber muerto!

-Supongo que eres débil.

-¿Débil? Jajaja, esto no podrás evitarlo -levantó la mano, saco un dedo e hizo un circulo de ki girando la mano, luego se lo lanzó -Galactic Donuts! -bajo sus manos y luego juntó los puños de lado y la técnica provoco una explosión. -ahora si que he ganado -dijo sonriendo y levantando el pulgar.

-Imbécil -pensaron Vegeta, Nami y Bra.

 _De nuevo, el androide estaba de pie sin ninguna herida mirando la fusión con una sonrisa burlona._

-¡Es hora de pasar al siguiente nivel! Suuuuper Saiyan de segundo nivel -Gotenks se transformo en Super Saiyan 2 y se lanzo al ataque para atacarlo con un puñetazo, que Super A-17 paro sin ninguna dificultad.

-¿Y eso es lo único que sabes hacer? Que lastima -con el puño todavía agarrado, el androide le dio varios codazos a la cara, luego lo soltó, entonces lo cogió del cuello mientras le robaba la energía.

En el suelo, Nami y Gohan observaban de forma analítica la pelea, y al ver que hacia Super A-17 descubrieron algo importante.

-¡Ya lo entiendo todo! -dijeron a la vez.

-¿Que es lo que entendéis? -pregunto Pan al lado de su padre.

-La razón por la que es tan poderoso, es que drena la energía y el ki de sus oponentes.

-¡Eso quiere decir que es invencible!

-Me gustaría pensar que no, que su poder de absorción tiene un limite.

-¡Voy a intentarlo! -la joven se fue volando hacia Super A-17, quien había conseguido que Goten y Trunks se separaran.

-¡Pan, no! -exclamó Gohan, pero su hija ya no estaba -¡maldición! Nami, ¿podrías ayudarla?

-No creo que pueda hacer nada contra ese tipo ni ayudarla.

-Por favor, evita que ese monstruo mate a mi única hija...

-Esta bien, lo haré -dijo sonriendo para salir volando y perseguir a Pan.

Cuando Nami estaba a medio camino, Pan ya estaba peleando contra Super A-17, quien la venció fácilmente y se preparaba para matarla, entonces junto sus manos y empezó a preparar una gran bola oscura de rayos, se fue hacia el cielo y desde allí ataco -¡Bomba Infernal! -sin que nadie tuviera tiempo a moverse, la técnica viajo a toda velocidad e impactando en el suelo provocando una explosión, cuando se disipo el humo, había un agujero kilométrico y no había ningún rastro de la nieta de Goku.

-¡PAAAAAAAAN! ¡NOOOOO! -grito totalmente Gohan fuera de si mientras su ki aumentaba sin parar dejando sorprendido a los guerreros además de a Super A-17.

-Q-que clase de poder es ese...

-¡Voy a vengar la muerte de Pan!

-Sigue aumentando sin parar, es u-un monstruo -pensó Bra preocupada.

En ese momento de furia, Gohan no vio a una persona que llevaba a su hija en brazos.

-Tranquilo, no ha pasado nada.

 _Al oír la voz, Gohan empezó a hacer descender su ki y observo a esa persona que tenia a su hija._

-¿¡Quien eres tu!?

-¿No me reconoces?

-¿Uub?

-Pan esta bien, solo ha quedado desmayada -comento el joven dejando a la chica en el suelo al lado de su padre -a partir de este momento, yo me ocupare de todo.

-¿Antes de ir, dime, que te ha ocurrido? ¡¿En que te has convertido?!

-Es una historia un poco larga, pero podríamos decir que he recuperado todo mi poder original.

-¿A que te refieres con eso?

-Dos palabras... Majin Buu.

-¿No me digas que...?

-Si, y no solo eso, como tengo poder ilimitado, he llegado al máximo nivel del Kaioken.

-¿Máximo nivel?

-Yo lo llamo, "Kaioken Poder completo" -acto seguido se transformó, entonces su aura se volvió a algo parecido al fuego, su musculatura disminuyo, su cabello se volvió rosa al igual que sus cejas, y sus ojos negros eran ahora rojos.

-Desprende paz y serenidad ¿Será un dios? No, eso no es posible.

 _Sin que nadie tuviera tiempo a decir nada, Uub había plantado su puno en el estomago del androide._

-¡Esta es por Pan! -Luego se lo quito y lo golpeo en la cara -¡esta es por mis amigos! -le dio otro puñetazo -esta es por mi maestro -le pego un rodillazo en el estomago -y esto por todos los habitantes de la Tierra -empezó una andanada de puñetazos, patadas y rodillazos que el androide no veía de donde podían venir para luego disparar una potente ráfaga de ki en su pecho, que por alguna extraña razón hizo que la musculatura de su oponente aumentara -ya he encontrado su punto débil -pensó el joven moreno para luego alejarse hasta el suelo.

Super A-17 empezó a disminuir su musculatura y se recuperó de todas sus heridas.

-¡No hay nadie en este planeta que pueda acabar conmigo, jajaja, os destruiré a todos y cuando Goku vuelva, lo mataré!

-Ya he encontrado tu punto débil, no puedes hacer nada contra nosotros.

-¡No tengo punto débil, soy el androide definitivo! ¡Soy Super A-17!

-¿Chicos, me oís? -pregunto Uub mentalmente a Nami y a sus amigos.

-Alto y claro -contesto Pan, quien ya se había recuperado.

-¿Que ocurre? Has encontrado su punto débil, ¿no?

-No te preocupes Goten, lo he encontrado, pero necesito vuestra ayuda.

-Pide lo que quieras y te apoyaremos.

-Gracias Gohan, necesito que todos aumentéis vuestro poder al máximo y lancéis vuestro ataque mas poderoso.

-¡Que tonterías estas diciendo! Ese desgraciado absorbe todos nuestros ataques.

-Ahí esta la respuesta, tiene que tener algún limite, y si no lo tiene, se lo daremos.

-Muy bien, pues si todo falla, te echare la culpa a ti.

-Aceptare toda la responsabilidad.

-Vale, pues entonces es hora de poner fin a esta estupidez.

-Un momento, ¿y que quieres que haga yo? -pregunto Nami con curiosidad.

-Nosotros haremos que crezca bastante, y si por alguna razón no explota en cinco minutos, tú deberás atravesarlo de alguna forma.

-¡Vale!

-Bien, si estáis todos listos, empezaremos.

-¡No se que estáis planeando, pero no dejaré que lo cumpláis! -grito desde el cielo, Super A-17.

-¡Vas a caer, 17!

 _Todos los guerreros excepto Nami hicieron aumentar su poder, Pan y Bra se convirtieron en Super Saiyan, Goten y Trunks llegaron al siguiente nivel, Gohan uso su Estado Místico, Vegeta volvió al tercer nivel y Uub siguió haciendo crecer el Kaioken Poder Completo._

-¡No sois nada ante mi poder ilimitado! Debéis temer porque pronto os convertiréis en polvo terrestre.

-¡No vas a estar vivo para ese momento! -exclamo Uub.

-¡Masenko! -gritó Pan.

-¡Garlick Gun! -gritó Bra.

-¡Kamehameha!

-¡Finish Buster!

-¡Makankosapo!

-¡Final Flash!

-¡Sideral Omega Hameha! -una poderosa onda en forma de kamehameha de color rosa fue disparado por Uub.

Los ataques en conjunto de los guerreros Z se unieron en una solo, que golpearon a Super A-17, quien absorbía los ataques sin parar, hasta que su musculatura aumentaba también sin parar.

-Soy invencible, no tenéis ni una solo oportunidad de vencerme.

 _Aun con su poder al máximo, los guerreros no le hacían nada con técnicas al límite._

-Ese maldito no explotará ni así -dijo Nami observando toda la pelea -¡va siendo hora de atacar!

 _La antigua navegante de los piratas Mugiwara hizo aumentar su ki para luego cubrirse completamente de Busoshoku Haki, entonces su brazo izquierdo comenzó a enrojecer._

-¡Esto ya esta listo! -exclamó feliz -¡Luffy! ¡Zoro! ¡Usopp! ¡Sanji! ¡Chopper! ¡Robin! ¡Franky! ¡Brook! ¡Dadme vuestra energía para ayudar en esta batalla!

 _Los guerreros vieron a Nami colocarse cerca de ellos._

-¡En nombre de mi maestro y de mi antigua tripulación, vas a caer! -haciendo crecer su ki hasta el limite, Nami salió volando a toda velocidad hacia su oponente con el puno en alto -Mugiwara Punch! -con toda su fuerza, Nami atravesó el pecho de Super A-17 hasta que hizo pasar todo su cuerpo en el del androide.

-¡AHORA! -exclamaron todos y liberaron toda la fuerza que les quedaba en su interior, consiguiendo que Super A-17 comenzara a desintegrarse lentamente.

-¡No puedo perder! ¡Yo soy el androide más poderoso de toda la galaxia!

-¡Puede que si! ¡Pero cometiste el error de meterte con los guerreros que no debías! -grito Nami, quien por detrás preparaba un kamehameha, que lanzo a la espalda de su oponente, ayudando así a los protectores de la Tierra a acabar con esa amenaza.

-¡Noooooo! -fue lo ultimo que pudo decir antes de ser completamente desintegrado, en ese instante, Nami vio que el androide emitía una luz que se dirigió al cielo, y allí se volvió a abrir otro agujero, del que cayo Goku.

-¡Chicos! ¡Lo habéis conseguido! -exclamo el joven con cola de mono sonriente mientras caía y saludando con la mano.

 _Al mirar el cielo, Nami vio una figura conocida que le sonreía desde el agujero, ella respondió con otra sonrisa y se desmayo, cayendo lentamente y al verlo, Goku se dirigió a ella y la cogió en brazos._

-Lo has hecho muy bien alumna, descansa -comento sonriendo Goku.

 _Varias horas después de la muerte de Super A-17, Nami despertó rodeada por los guerreros quienes la observaban con una sonrisa, excepto Vegeta y A-18, quien tras la muerte de su hermano apareció en el centro del campo de batalla, tras esa aventura la joven se despidió de su maestro y sus compañeros y volvió a Cocoyashi._

 _Varios días tras aquello y tras la pelea contra los Dragones Oscuros, Goku apareció fuera de la casa de Nami, la cual sintió su ki y se dirigió a verlo, pero cuando llegó él ya no estaba, entonces comprendió que lo que sintió era el espíritu de su único maestro._

 **Fin.**

 **Este es sin ninguna duda el oneshot más largo que he escrito en mi vida, espero que os haya gustado y que no os perdáis mis futuros fics.**


End file.
